


Acentos

by Nathy



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Sherlock le hace una interesante pregunta a Joan.





	Acentos

**. : Acentos : .**

***-***

— Watson — Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara desde el salón. — ¿Qué acentos te excitan?

La aludida levantó la mirada del expediente que tenía en sus manos y Sherlock pudo jurar que fruncido el entrecejo por medio milisegundo. La mirada de Watson viajó desde la estantería en frente suyo hasta la posición que ocupaba Holmes en el suelo rodeado de varios archivos de manera tan lenta que el detective se dio el lujo de contar los segundos que se demoró.

Fueron 45 exactos, cinco veces más lento de lo normal.

No pudo evitar sonreír internamente por haber logrado tomarla por sorpresa a pesar de los años en que se conocían y vivían juntos.

Para que diga luego que no es una persona espontánea.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso? — Se atrevió a preguntar tratando de encontrar la relación entre los asesinatos en serie que habían ocurrido hace 50 años en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Boston, y lo que sea que él quiera saber.

— Puede que haya planteado mal la pregunta — Se corrigió levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la detective — Watson, ¿Hay algún acento que te excite?

Joan alzó una ceja sin encontrar la conexión. Esta era un de esas ‘cosas’ de Sherlock que aún al día de hoy la tomaban por sorpresa.

Decidió responder a pesar de no saber la respuesta.

— Pues, supongo que el francés — Ese era el lenguaje del amor ¿No? Debía ser por lo menos placentero que lo usaran.

— _El francés ¿Eh?_ — Y de inmediato Sherlock cambio su tono al dichoso lenguaje del amor.

Watson no pudo evitar sonreír por la sorpresa, sin embargo le siguió el juego. Esto debía tener relación con este u otro caso, o bien, era esa manía del gran Sherlock Holmes por descubrir más facetas de ella. Por lo menos ahora no iba llamando a sus ex o amigos para enterarse de algo tan íntimo.

En cualquier caso, le pareció divertido probar a Sherlock y su ‘gran’ abasto en este ámbito.

— Mm… — Murmuró no muy convencida — Mejor el escocés.

— _¿El escocés? Eso es una elección peculiar_ — Y como antes imitó a la perfección el acento.

— No me convence, tal vez el español — Optó por alejarse de su zona de confort lo que provocó una sonrisa de suficiencia en el otro.

— _Español, curioso_ — Y lo dijo en un perfecto español, como si fuera un nativo o su lengua madre.

— No ese español, el latino — Sonrió juguetona por la broma intencional.

— _Dear Watson_ — Contestó a la ‘movida’ de su compañera, en un perfecto inglés británico.

Joan Watson apretó sus labios en una fina línea al sentir un hormigueo en su estómago producto del tono profundo y ronco que empleó Sherlock.

— _Latinoamérica tiene muchos acentos y dialectos._ —Continuó sin percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de ella, mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta terminar su idea — _Elige uno._

— Es realmente relevante para el caso — Insistió, tratando de que sonara a pregunta pero parecía más una exigencia, devolvió su mirada directo a los documentos que leía hace poco, sin darle su completa atención pero fingiendo que sí.

Eso, en definitiva, fue notado por Sherlock Holmes. Permaneció un minuto exacto observando la esquiva tan obvia de su parte, dejó el tema hasta ahí caminando en silencio hacia los documentos que él mismo estaba leyendo.

— En efecto — Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y tomó las primeras hojas de tres de los cinco documentos que tenía en frente.

Watson se acercó a él a paso lento. Borrando lo más rápido que pudo la expresión de nerviosismo producto del hormigueo de antes y concentrándose en las palabras de Sherlock sobre el caso.

— De los sospechosos, uno era un extranjero que tenía familia ahí, había salido de viaje un año antes de que se hiciera el primer asesinato, por lo visto en estas páginas de aquí — Sherlock mostró las hojas de antes en donde se detallan los datos de los sospechosos.

— El primer asesinato fue un año antes de que él pisara el pueblo — Hizo una pausa para sentarse en el suelo al lado de su compañero — ¿Entonces cómo?

Sherlock Holmes sonrió de lado, mientras la mirada inquisitiva de Joan Watson inspeccionaba los documentos uno a uno, con cuidado, buscando la más mínima pista que permitiera hacer una conexión.

— ¡Los acentos! — Watson dio un aplauso al encontrarle sentido la situación de antes -por lo menos a la mayor parte de ella- miró a Sherlock entusiasmada — El extranjero podría perfectamente saber más de un acento y hacerse pasar por otras personas.

— Las jóvenes fueron engañadas para ayudar a un viajero, quien solo se complacía a sí mismo quitándoles la vida.

— Entre otras cosas… — Murmuró Watson molesta. — Sólo falta encontrar la verdadera identidad de ese viajero y un caso de 50 años será resuelto.

— Tendré que pedir un par de favores para encontrar archivos de esa época — Comentó Sherlock repasando en su mente su lista de contactos en algunas jefaturas de otros estados. — _Dear Watson ¿Lista para un viaje a Boston?_

La sensación de miles de mariposas en el estómago y un poco más abajo del mismo volvió a invadir a Watson, quien se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Esbozó una sonrisa, una tranquila, una que solo mostraba determinación para resolver el caso.

Sherlock se levantó en cosa de segundos del suelo en busca de su celular para comenzar a barajar opciones entre los departamentos de policías a los alrededores de Boston.

Joan Watson tomó una de las hojas donde Sherlock había garabateado algunas ideas, datos y fechas varias. Hasta que leyó la palabra “Acentos” en una esquina, que había sido tachada por encima con fuerza pero sin llegar a ser ilegible.

— Watson, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Boston ahora — Holmes se paró en el marco de la puerta del salón con una poderosa mirada de emoción. — Mejor aún, solo lleva tu abrigo, compraremos ropa allá mismo, para mezclarnos con la gente.

Seguido de esto, caminó hacia el perchero de la puerta principal colocando su abrigo junto a su bufanda apresurado, para cuando Joan llegó a su lado él tomó -como siempre que salían- su abrigo y le ayudó a que se lo pusiera.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Siempre, querida Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esta idea en mente desde hace un mes más o menos y me divierte verla materializada, el acento británico de Sherlock debe ser, en definitiva algo exquisito de escuchar.


End file.
